Shimmer
by Princess-Captain-America
Summary: Summary: Zoro is a prince in the land of Kuraigana. One day, out during a hunting trip he gets separated from the group and discovers and injured Fae named sanji.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at writing zosan fanfiction, I know it probably won't be very good, (cuz' it's my first time) but I hope you like it. Also, I don't do swearing, so all the places where there would be curse word there will be ****.

fantasy AU

summary: Zoro is a prince in the land of Kuraigana. One day, out during a hunting trip he gets separated from the group and meets an injured fae named Sanji.

I was a warm, sunny day in the land of Kuraigana. The prince grinned in excitement as he finished saddling up his horse. He placed his hand lightly on the hilt of his beloved white sword, Wado Ichimonji, in anticipation for the coming hunt. It wasn't often he was able to leave the palace due to growing turmoil with their neighboring country, Dressrosa. So, today was a great reprieve for Prince Zoro. He was beginning to go stir crazy being stuck in the castle 24/7.

"Come on Zoro! Let's goooo!" Shouted Luffy, the extremely hyperactive Captain of the Guard, as he flung his arm over Zoro's shoulders. " It's been forever since we last got to go out! Let's get some MEEEEAAAAT!"

Luffy bounced away toward his horse leaving a laughing Zoro in his wake.

"Yeah, let's get going!" he said as he mounted his horse. The rest of his party mounted their horses quickly and the group of 6 set out for their hunt. There harnesses glittered in the bright sunshine and they walked their horses through town toward the main gate.

"Zoro-Bro!" Came the voice of Franky, one of Zoro's most trusted knights, as he rode up beside Zoro's black horse, Midnight "This hunt is going to be SUPER!" he said, striking a pose on the back of his steed.

"Yeah, Franky definitely." Zoro agrees, flashing a smile.

"What do you think we're gonna get," asked Ace, another knight, as he rode up on the other side of Zoro. "A deer? maybe and Elk or a Boar!"

"I don't really care, as long as it's big and puts up a good fight." said Zoro with a laugh. "Oh, look there's the gates, let's go!" Zoro spurred his horse on, into a gallop as he burst through the gate ahead of the other 5 knights. Zoro laughed freely as his running horse made him feel like he was flying over the green grassy field just outside the main gate. In moments, Luffy caught up with him and it only took a single look between the 2, who had been best friends for year, to spur on their horses in a race to get to the forest first.

Zoro burst through the treeline and reined in his horse, looking around for his raven haired best friend, but for some reason he didn't see him, or Franky, or any of his knights for that matter. A smug smirk worked it's way to his face. He totally beat them, he leaned forward, rubbing his horses ebony fur as he showered him in praises. He looked around again, and shrugged.

"Eh, they'll catch up eventually." He turned and headed deeper into the forest, looking for his prey. After a short time, he caught onto the trail of a large boar. "Perfect." He mumbled to himself as he dismounted to follow the trail on foot. "Wait here." He whispered to Midnight. He unsheathed wado, as he moved silently through the undergrowth. Despite his large, muscular build, the years of training in the art of swordsmanship had left him light on his feet and very agile, barely making a sound as he moved over the forest floor.

He hears rustling and a grunt and freezes in his tracks as the large boar he had been tracking stepped out from behind a tree. A feral grin found its way to Zoro's face as he unsheathed his other 2 blades, Sandai Kitetsu and Shisui. Taking Wado ichimonji into his mouth, he launched himself forward straight at the large boar. He sliced right, nicking the beast's shoulder, is squealed and whirled around, retreating into the forest.

"Oh no you don't..." mumbled Zoro, around his blade as he swiftly chased after the beast. He followed the beast, attempting to keep it in his sight. At one point, he lost sight of the beast, it's trail disappearing as he crossed a river. again? wasn't that the third time? 'oh well.' he thought. 'if I keep going this way I should run into it again.'

After about half an hour of wandering around and passing the same tree, was it 3? maybe 4 times. He came to a big open clearing. with grass as high as his waist. Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief, a deep blue pond shimmered in the center of the clearing reflecting the fluffy white clouds, and the deep green grass was dotted with all types and colors of wildflowers. He looked around in awe, places like this only existed in storybooks and paintings. He sheathed his swords and took a hesitant step forward, worried that it was an illusion. The deep grass was plush under his boots as he walked further into the picturesque scene.

Suddenly, the spell was shattered and a feeling of disgust and dread welled up in his throat. There before his, previously obscured by the tall grass was a man, his clothes torn and bloodied and his thigh caught in a painful looking man made trap. Zoro took a tentative step closer, not sure if the man was alive or dead. He stepped closer to get a better look at him. He was slender and very pale, his skin almost glowing in the bright sunlight. His blond hair, though currently matted with blood in some places, was light and looked well taken care of. His ear were... slightly pointed? What? and that's when Zoro noticed the wings. They were a transparent blue color, with faint silvery whirls laced throughout and one looked crumpled beneath the blonde's slender body.

"A faerie..." Zoro breathed out in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, ****. Oh man, are you ok?" Zoro said as he closed the gap between himself and the faerie. His hands hovered slightly over the man's shoulder and hair, worrying that touching him would cause more damage as he didn't know how badly the man had been hurt. Zoro attempted to catalogue as many of the blond's injuries as he could, but Zoro is no doctor.

'I need to get him to chopper.' Zoro thinks as he looks at the 2 worse injuries: the crumpled wing and the trap that had pierced the faeries' thigh. Zoro moved down to get a closer look at the leg. The teeth of the trap had dug deeply into the flesh of thigh, to the point where zoro couldn't see the ridges from them anymore from what he could see of the flesh around the wound, though obscured by the faeries blood soaked pants, it was red and inflamed and looked to be burned in some places.

With some deliberation, Zoro decided the best idea was to remove the trap, then bring the guy back to the Royal doctor, Chopper. He looked toward the faeries face to make sure he was still unconscious. He knew this was going to hurt... a lot. and didn't want a scared fae casting some sort of weird spell on him... again. the last time that happened he had ended up with permanently green hair, and his sister's had been changed pink. He shuddered slightly at the memory.

He worked quickly, pressing the tab and carefully removing the painful looking trap. Flinging it to the side once it was completely off of the blond. He checked the blonde's state of consciousness one more time before gingerly tucking his arms under the faeries' legs and shoulders, careful to avoid his pale wings. The blond was a lot lighter than he would have thought, but then again.. he was a faerie. He stood completely and looked around, deciding to walk toward the forest where he had originally entered the meadow. Once he reached the forest he let out a long loud whistle, to call Midnight to him.

While waiting for the ebony steed to arrive, Zoro examined the face of the man, since he had not had the chance to do so before. He had a couple minor scratches on the cheek that wasn't obscured by the blond fringe that covered the left side of his face. The rest of the blond's face made up a slender, slightly upturned nose, and a narrow, but masculine jaw that had a slight scruff on his chin.

"Heh, Curly." Zoro huffed, slightly amused, to himself as his eyes rested upon the curled eyebrows. He heard a whinny and turned around as his horse pranced up behind him, through the meadow, some of the green grass hanging guiltily from his muzzle.

"Haha, good boy." muttered Zoro affectionately at the horse. "Come on midnight, We need to get back to the palace, this guy needs some help." He quickly if not slightly awkwardly, due to the extra body in his arms. Eventually he had seated upon his horse, with the blond faerie lying face down across Zoro's legs, to avoid any more damage to the thin delicate looking wings on his back.

"Midnight, take us home." Said Zoro, trusting the horse to get them all back to the palace without his guidance. The King had spent extra time getting Midnight trained specifically for that, though Zoro had no idea why, his sense of direction was impeccable! It wasn't his fault the stuff tended to move around him.

After about 20 minutes of riding Zoro caught a glimpse of his knight through the trees.

"Oi, Brook!" Zoro called, quickly riding up to tall skeletal man.

"Oh! Prince Zoro, it is so good to see you well. you dissapeared and scared me to death...except I'm already dead." Brook finished with a laugh. Zoro groaned in frustration. He had gotten used to brook's "dead jokes" after hearing them for years, but that didn't make them any less exasperating. "Oh, who is that on your lap Zoro?" Asked brook suddenly breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I found him injured in the woods. he's really badly hurt, We need to gather the others and get him to a doctor as fast as possible." Answered Zoro quickly.

"Right! Give me a few minutes and they'll all be here~" said brook with a flair, he whipped a guitar out of who knows where, Zoro learned to stop questioning the skeleton years ago, after a piano mysteriously appeared in the middle of the woods during a trip through their lands.

Brook began strumming on the guitar and singing very loudly, so random song about him finding the missing prince. and in a matter of minutes, the other knights turned up, grinning widely at the amusing lyrics of the song, all the while Zoro scowled at the singing skeleton.

"Alright guys, let's go." Zoro ordered once the song finished and he counted up the correct number of knights gathered around. "We need to get this guy to chopper... fast."

"Alright, but this time, You're NOT leading. it will take all night if you do." Pipped in Ace.

"What are you talking about! I have a great sense of direction! It's not my fault everything moves all the time!" The knights all exchanged a look before laughing so hard, Franky nearly fell off his horse, and Luffy did.

"Haha, yeah yeah, sure Zoro, whatever you say." said ace, wiping away some stray tears. "How about we let Franky lead, Hmmm? Sound like a plan?"

"Fine." Bit out Zoro, frowning and glaring defiantly at the nearest tree. "Let's go."

Zoro spurred on his horse and began ride in back toward the castle.

"Hey Zoro...the castle is that way." Zoro blushed lightly and turned to begin riding in the direction of the pointing finger, mumbling angrily the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

After about half an hour of hard riding, Prince Zoro and his knights reigned in their horses, approaching the gate. A loud shout sounded from Luffy for the guards to open the gate. and shortly after the group rode into the city.

Zoro looked down and the unconscious blond in his lap, glad to see the fairies chest slightly rising and falling with each breath. now he just needed to get him to Chopper, if anyone could get the blond fixed up it would be the small physician.

They rode into the stable to put up their horses and give the a well earned rest. Zoro rode midnight right into his stable, knowing it was going to be a bit of a endeavor to get off his horse with the blond still on his lap.

"Ace!" Zoro called out, A raven head peaked out from around the corner.

"Yes, Thy mightiness!" Said ace with a flourish.

"Can it hot head!" Zoro shouted back. "Come help me with this guy so I can get off my horse, and get him to chopper."

Ace did just that, and gently lifted the unconscious faerie off of Zoro's lap. "Wow," said ace in awe, "He's really light, I'd be surprised if he's over 100 lbs." Ace lifted the faerie a few times just to prove his point.

"Careful with him!" Zoro snapped as he finished putting up his horse. "I don't know how bad his injuries are. Here, I'm finished with midnight, let me take him." Zoro carefully wrapped his arms around the fae's injured body careful to avoid the injuries. Zoro settled in holding him bridal style, with the faerie's forehead resting gently against Zoro's neck.

Then began the long trek to chopper's room, Zoro had no idea why the little medics room was so hard to find, it took him almost an hour every time he needed to visit the little guy. Very impractical in his opinion, you should be able to find a doctor easily, but whatever. He looked down and the pale man in his arms.

'He really is quite beautiful.' Zoro thought to himself. The flaxen blond hair. The almost pure white skin that seemed to glow, even in the darkness of the castle. The long lean body. Zoro was sure that if this man were standing, he would be about as tall as Zoro. Quite an impressive feat in and off itself, considering Zoro himself is 6'1". Zoro continued his musings about the blond in his arms as he continued to wander around searching for chopper's office. As time went on he got more and more excited to see what the blond would be like once he awoke. He'd only met one other faerie before and she had become his best friend. Zoro secretly hoped this would be the same.

"ZORO!" He whipped around sharply, looking to see the owner of the voice. He sighed in relief when he saw the pink and blue hat and the little antlered form of the Royal physician walking up to him.

"Chopper!" Zoro said with a grin on his face. "I've been looking for you!"

"I know," answered the little guy. "Ace came and told me you had someone for me to see. You do know you're on the opposite side of the castle from my clinic, right?"

Zoro blushed lightly and turned his head, playing off his slight detour as chopper giggled up at him.

"OK, let's get back to my office so we can-Whoa! Is that a faerie!?" Chopper practically shouted and he danced around Zoro's legs, finally noticing the shimmering gossamer wings that brushed lightly against Zoro's legs.

"Yeah, I found him in the forest, he's hurt pretty bad, but I'm sure the bast doctor in Kuraigana can fix him up" Zoro said with a wink.

"**** That doesn't make me happy at all." said Chopper as he skipped down the hallway with a blush glowing through the fur on his little cheeks. "My office is this way you ****."

Zoro chuckled and followed him, he couldn't help the smile on his face. He thought of the little guy as a brother. They talked as they walked, Chopper was talking about some sort of new medicine he was developing and used a lot of terms the flew right over Zoro's head, but he was happy to see the little guy so happy so he bore with it. Zoro talked a bit about his hunt. and within minutes they arrived at chopper's office.

"OK, lay him on that bed, careful with his wings." Chopper said as he started scurrying around, washing his hooves, grabbing different vials and and other medical stuff. Zoro carefully laid the blond on the cot on his side with his injured leg up and his crumpled wing out behind him.

He lightly traced the curl of the fairies eyebrow with his finger and a smirk as he pulled away.

"You need any other help or do you have it handled?" Zoro turned and asked the busy doctor.

"I thing I've got it, but thank you Zoro." Said chopper as he set a little tray on a nearby table.

"OK." Zoro said with a yawn, "I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me when you finish."

Zoro turned and walked toward the door, knowing the little doctor heard him despite the lack of an answer. He stretched his arms up and rested them on his head as he turned and walked toward the courtyard. A nap in the sunshine sounded like a perfect way to wait for the doctor to finish up with his new faerie friend.


End file.
